


Parenting

by markantony



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age II
Genre: F/M, Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-07
Updated: 2018-12-07
Packaged: 2019-09-13 14:48:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 743
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16894635
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/markantony/pseuds/markantony





	Parenting

"You're pregnant, Hawke."

She didn't know how to interpret Isabela's tone: mocking, pitiful, cheerful, sad, upset? Her best friend kept talking to her about how she should have been more careful, what methods she should have used to prevent it from happening, what methods should she use to get rid of it... But at some point Hawke was staring at the wall and a high ring replaced Isabela's voice. What was she going to do? How should he tell Varric? Did he want to have it? Did she?

"Hawke, what are you thinking?"

"I don't know. It would be very irresponsible to have it, right? Being the Champion of Kirkwall, a mage, going around killing people, hanging out late at night... It isn't good for a kid."

"Look, I'm not going to tell you what you should do or you shouldn't do. You called me because I'm your best friend and I have more experience than anybody you know getting pregnant and not having a baby."

"You know Varric as well as I."

"Not quite," she winked.

"You know what I mean. Do you think he would want to father it?"

Isabela sighed and sat down facing Hawke. The room was warm and they were sitting by the hearth, the mabari's head on Hawke's boots. "I know that whatever you decide to do, he won't give you trouble and he will help you carry that weight, whatever it is. He is a good man."

Hawke put her chin on her palm and turned her head to the fire. "I wish my mother were here, she would tell me the right advice."

"I'm sorry, love. I will stay with you until Varric returns. Orana, bring us some tea!"

* * *

Varric placed his coat on the hanger by the hall and left Bianca there. The house was silent, and he saw Isabela putting a blanket around Hawke, who had passed out on the armchair. "What's up, Rivaini?"

"I just came to visit. She hasn't left the state much this month."

"Do you think she is sick? She has been very strange these last weeks and she has been crying and I always ask her what's wrong, but my talk didn't help me this time. I feel like shit."

"Don't worry, Varric. It's nothing. She'll wake up in a bit and will tell you everything."

"What happened?"

"She must tell you, not me."

Varric walked Isabela to the door. It was chilly out and he adjusted Hawke's blanket when he came back to her. Orana whispered that dinner was ready but Varric answered that she would wait for Hawke. 

The Hero opened his eyes and saw Varric writing in front of her. He looked worried, but she would not hesitate. "Varric."

He closed his notebook and took off his glasses. "Finally awake. Do you want to have dinner?"

"Not right now."

"You're not hungry?"

"Do you love me?"

Varric put the objects he had in his hands down and rising from his armchair, he took Hawke's hand. She had cried. "How could I not, Hawke? How couldn't anyone?"

"But you?"

"Hawke, we've been together for some time now, it's me who should wonder why you are with me."

"Stupid. Dumbass. Varric."

"Come on, long legs. Tell me. Rivaini told me you had something to share. I am offended that you told her before me, your..."

"My love."

Varric gulped. "Tell me, I can't live like this."

"I'm pregnant."

Varric closed his eyes and took a deep breathe. A lot of images from the past, present and future passed through his mind and hours seemed to pass but only one second did. "Do you want to have it?" asked Hawke.

"Do you? I am not the pregnant one."

"But you are the father."

Father. Hawke grew without her father. He never got along with his. How would he know what to do with a baby? But Hawke as a mother. Hawke, the bravest, most beautiful, long-legged woman on the face on earth, the woman who prefered to use his chest as a pillow instead of a real pillow, who graced him with her face next to his every morning, the woman who stopped every five seconds to help somebody because she believed a better world was possible. He could see her raising a baby, was he less than her?

"I would be the most fortunate of dwarves to father out child, Hawke. And I'm happy you told me."

 


End file.
